


Tomatoes

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he eats tomatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community open_on_sunday for the prompt: "I declare".

 

The night is quiet, and I-5 is empty as he makes his way back south. The innocuous little box sits beside him, spilling over with red, potentially spurting deliciousness.

Spike gets in line, there is only one car ahead of his battered baby, and the DeSoto rumbles in protest at the stop.

The guard, nearly asleep. "Got anything to declare?"

Spike thinks. "I declare tomatoes."

Sometimes, he eats tomatoes. They spurt in his mouth, red and tart and remind him of what the chip has stolen.

What he will get back. Tires squeal to match his arousal. I declare, indeed.


End file.
